


The Fifty-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [57]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifty-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifty-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) pay attention to the mostly, here! 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Rafe moaned as his lover licked his ear, causing him to shiver. "Stop," he said breathlessly. 

"No one will see," Simon said with a grin. "Come on, lighten up." 

"We're in public!" Rafe groaned as Simon's hand brushed his crotch. "Simmmoooon......" 

"What?" Simon said innocently. 

"Let's go over there.... _now_!" Rafe pointed at the motel on the corner. 

"You can make it home, Rafe," Simon said with a grin. 

"You're forgetting something, oh high and mighty one," The younger man said with a grin. 

"What?" The Captain of Major Crimes asked. 

"We're supposed to be heading over to Jim and Blair's?" Rafe said, leaning closer to massage Simon's cock through his suit pants. 

"Oh yeah," Simon sounded disappointed. "Well, we'll just have to wait." 

"Pull over there _now_ or I will never forgive you," Rafe said with a hint of steel in his voice. Glancing over at his lover, Simon hastened to obey, knowing he was in for a ride.....a rough one, by the state of arousal that Rafe was exhibiting. 

Finally, key in hand, they pushed through the door, and Simon had Rafe all over him, pulling at his clothes, undressing himself as quickly. Both naked, they fell on to the bed, their bodies molding together, hearing nothing but the sounds of their groans and moans of arousal and bodies moving together. 

Rafe struggled to turn Simon over, smiled as he succeeded and began to run his hands up and down the muscular back of his lover as he pushed inside Simon. "Oh yeah, Simon....." 

"Come on, ride me....ride me hard," Simon panted, moving against Rafe's slender body. 

It was over too soon, and they lay tangled together, their bodies warm and sticky, the sheets around their feet, the smell of their semen in the air. 

\--end-- 

Bast  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Oh no, Jim. I let the cat out of the bag!" 

"Sandburg, we don't have a cat." 

"Well, we don't. You do. A big black one. I, on the other hand, have a wolf." 

"And you let my cat out of the bag?" 

"Well, not your cat actually, someone else's" 

"Sandburg. You are strange." 

"Hmm hmm? Would you like me to show you how strange? Did I ever tell you about how I studied at a temple of love in India? I haven't even begun to demonstrate all the positions of which the human body is capable!" 

"Blair..." 

"Oh. It's back to Blair now, is it?" 

"Yes. Blair, I'd love to see all the positions you are capable of, but I'm afraid I may be getting too old for that sort of thing." 

"Well, just change back into that lovely black panther and that problem is solved." 

"Puurrr." 

"Jim. Have I ever told you how great you look in black?" 

-fini- 

Janet  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Jim..." Blair moaned as his lover nuzzled his neck. "I am trying to upload our updated page." 

"Yeah Chief, so?" Jim inquired while he switched sides and began licking the skin behind his lover's other ear. 

"Well," Blair panted as his nipples grew hard from the sensation's rippling through him, "You're not helping, you're distracting..." 

"Hmm, but you're just so distracting yourself, sitting here at the computer, legs spread open, jeans tight as hell." Jim was mumbling as he unbuttoned Blair's shirt from behind. "Come on lover, admit it, you want me rubbing up against you." 

"Oh yeah..." Blair moaned, then cleared his throat. "But not now, I have been promising this update for over a month now and it's just not fair to people who link to our page.." 

"Tell you what, Darwin. The faster you hit send and get this done, the closer I will be to taking you to heaven." Jim reasoned as he unzipped the fly that exposed his Blair to him. 

Blair's fingers shook as he was engulfed in liquid heat, and he stopped typing. Only to find that Jim stopped his sucking. Frustration growing with every keystroke, Jim seemed to match his sucking to the clicking of the keys and mouse. 

Panting harshly a sweat began to break out on Blair's forehead, knowing that he would not be allowed to come until he announced that his page was done. 

"Oh man... J-J-Jim..." Blair stuttered, as his files finished their upload. Clicking close on the window, he didn't say a thing, only jammed his hard cock further down Jim's accepting throat, and came. 

\--the end-- 

Mal  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Man, that was awful!" 

"Problem, chief?" 

"Oh, I went over to Yahoo for the William Shatner chat. Between the functioning morons in the auditorium and Old Bill being as pretentious as usual, it was a drag. I'm really depressed." 

"Why?" 

"Because I used to love this guy." 

"William Shatner?" 

"Yes ... no ... well ..." 

"Come on. 'Fess up. Tell your Sentinel all." 

"OK. I think Captain Kirk was the first man I ... you know ..." 

"No, I don't." 

"You know ..." 

"Had a crush on?" 

"Do I look like a teenager? No, he was, like, the first I ... used ..." 

"How?" 

"Are you being deliberately dense?" 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, you, blue eyes. Kirk was the first guy I jerked off with. OK?" 

"Hmm. What was it about him?" 

Kiss. 

"His body?" 

Kiss. 

"His boyish good looks?" 

Kiss. 

"The fact that he shaved his chest and was smooth ... just the way you like it?" 

Kiss/suck/lick. 

"Nah. I really, really, REALLY get hard for guys who are ... losing their hair." 

"You're dead meat, Sandburg!" 

:-) 

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Blair whispered to his roommate in the crowded room, "Come on, Jim, show your support. It's almost over. It's not cool to leave before the last award is given." 

"Sandburg," the Sentinel growled, "You know I hate these damn things. You had to drag me to the one last year, and I still haven't forgiven you for it." 

"Yeah, but look at the neat plaque you got for being Cop of the Year. It makes a wonderful paper weight." Blair giggled. "Besides, Simon got roped into being emcee this year, and we have to show our support." 

"I wonder how he's keeping his cool?" Jim whispered to no one in particular. His captain was not known for being overly diplomatic, even though he knew exactly how to get whatever he wanted from the brass. 

Just as those words left his mouth, Jim was stunned when Simon Banks, mild- mannered emcee (well, mild-mannered tonight, anyway) completely blew a gasket and announced his frustration to the entire room who was on hand for Cascade's Police Commission Awards of Excellence. 

"I can't believe this!" The big captain yelled into the mic. "I've been working my butt off for the past three hours while the rest of you fools have been munching on your five course catered meal. Announcing award after award for cops on the beat, cops in the squad room, even the mayor got an award for lowering the crime rate -- like she's the one who had to deal with all the bitching about overtime and case closure quotas." 

"Every captain deserves an award for being the middle man. They are the unsung heroes of every story. There are a million stories out there. Hell, a million stories are being told every day. Most of them are about Major Crimes. Most of them are about Sandburg and Ellison." 

"But not all! There must be some stories out there featuring a brusque but lovable police captain in a Northwest American city. Please, help me find them!" 

* * *

ANNOUNCING a new web site devoted to the third man in our favorite trio: Captain Simon Banks. Please check it out, and we are in search of Simon stories. If you have any stories featuring our favorite Captain, please let us link or store them for you. Simon doesn't have to be the major character, but he should play a significant role. 

Let us know what you think!  
<http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Network/7243/>

Feldecarb  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Woo-hoo!" 

Jim jumped in shock as his lover whooped from the vicinity of his laptop. "What is it?" 

"It's a friend of mine, from the Watchman list. She's decided to quit grad school and focus on her writing, which is what she really wants to do." 

"I didn't think you'd be in favor of someone quitting grad school, Chief." 

"Well, she's been _miserable_ in her program. And it sounds like she's finally made the decision to do what she wants, regardless of what people think she 'should' be doing. I know how that feels." 

Jim frowned. "Are you staying in grad school because you think you 'should'?" 

"Well...." Blair shrugged. "Some days I feel like it's not the calling of my heart anymore. That it was the right place to be at one time, but that I've really changed, you know?" 

"I _do_ know. The Army was the right place for me, once." 

"And then your Sentinel abilities resurfaced, and everything changed." 

"Right. Sounds like the question you're facing now is, how has becoming a Shaman changed your options?" 

"Yeah. I mean, what exactly _are_ the job opportunities for a Shaman of the Great City?" 

"Well, I'm in need of a live-in --" 

"Jim, I am _not_ the rent boy. How many times do we have to go over that?" 

-fini- 

Justine  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: Church Bulletins 

"Oh man, that hurts."  <chuckle>

Jim was staring at his roommate in confusion and sudden worry. "What hurts, Chief?" 

"This message one of the list sibs sent, you got to read it, man! See these actually came from church bulletins!" 

"Ok, let me see....." Taking the lap top from his partner.... 

* * *

Don't let worry kill you, let the church help. 

Thursday at 5:00 p.m. there will be a meeting of the Little Mothers Club. All wishing to become Little Mothers, please see the minister in his private study. 

At the evening service tonight, the sermon topic will be, "What is Hell?" Come early and listen to our choir practice. 

The Associate Minister unveiled the church's new tithing campaign slogan last Sunday: "I Upped My Pledge - Up Yours." 

Weight Watchers will meet at 7:00 p.m. at the First Presbyterian Church. Please use the large double doors at the side entrance. 

Eight new choir robes are currently needed due to the addition of several new members and to the deterioration of some older ones. 

On Sunday a special collection will be taken to defray the expenses of the new carpet. All those wishing to do something on the new carpet, please come forward and get a piece of paper. 

For those of you who have children and don't know it, we have a nursery downstairs. 

Potluck supper Thursday night-prayer and medication to follow. 

This afternoon there will be a meeting in the north and south ends of the church. Children will be baptized at both ends. 

Tuesday at 4:00 p.m. there will be an ice cream social. All ladies giving milk please come early. 

The rosebud on the altar this morning is to announce the birth of David Alan Belzer, the sin of Reverend and Mrs. Julius Belzer. 

Wednesday the ladies liturgy will meet. Mrs. Johnson will sing, "Put Me in My Little Bed" accompanied by the pastor. 

This being Easter Sunday, we will ask Mrs. Lewis to come forward and lay an egg on the altar. 

The service will close with "Little Drops of Water." One of the ladies will start quietly and the rest of the congregation will join in. 

The ladies of the church have cast off clothing of every kind. They can be seen in the church basement Saturday. 

A bean supper will be held on Tuesday evening in the church hall. Music will follow. 

* * *

Wiping his eyes, Jim grinned, "Maybe we should send that to Simon, he has been mighty grumpy lately." 

\--end-- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Albania?" Jim eyed his lover dubiously. "Why is Naomi going to Albania? And...what's that country called..." 

"The Ukraine," Blair patiently repeated. "Look, she met this guy who does water conservation engineering in underdeveloped countries and thought it sounded interesting, so she finagled a chance to go with him on his next business trip." Blair sighed. "I don't know, I guess I just worry about her -- even though I _know_ she can take care of herself -- and so can he, for that matter..." 

Jim nodded sympathetically. "You still worry." 

"Yeah." Blair leaned against the counter and stared out the window. Suddenly he grinned. "And I'm also worried about how the _country_ will react to my mom. Should be pretty interesting." 

"Your mom's one of a kind, Chief," agreed Jim. "Why don't we talk to some of our friends, maybe get their prayers -- would that help?" 

"Actually...yeah, it would." Blair nodded. "Thanks, Jim. Man, I love you." 

:) 

Owlet  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

LOC's ObSenad  
by Grey 

Walking in the loft, Jim spied his lover rubbing his forehead while staring at the screen of his laptop. "Hey, Chief." 

"Hey." 

"What's going on?" He closed and locked the door while he went to the kitchen for a beer. 

"Nothing much." 

"So why the glum expression? Stumped on that article you started this morning?" 

"No, nothing like that. I'm just reading through some letters." 

"Letters?" Jim walked up behind his partner, nuzzled his neck and gave him a quick kiss before glancing at the open screen. "What kind of letters?" 

"Letters of comment." 

"About what?" 

Blair petted Jim's hand on his shoulder and closed down his screen. As he took a drink from the larger man's beer, he smiled and tilted his head. "You look tired, man. Want to go upstairs for a nap?" 

"It's six at night, Chief." 

"So?" 

Smiling, the visions of previous naughty nap-times playing through his mind, Jim growled, "Oh, riiiiight. A nap." 

"Come on, man." 

Making their way up the stairs, Jim's breathing got heavier, but he still persisted with his questions. "Tell me about the letters, Sandburg." 

"It's no big deal, man. I just wrote this article and published it on an anthro list I'm on." 

"Yeah? And?" 

Jim fell back against the mattress, the bounce catching his back as Blair settled down on top of him, his curls tickling his face as dark eyes met his. "Most people liked it, but some folks didn't like my style, my content, or how I used the references." 

"Is that a bad thing?" A hot tongue licked up the side of his neck as busy hands worked to get his sweater over his head. Wool thrown to the corner, his lover cupped his aching balls and thrust his groin at his. "God, that feels great." 

"Like that, Jim?" Lips suckled at the hollow of his throat, teeth nipping and tongue lapping along the sensitive skin stretched tightly over long narrow bones. 

"Oh, yeah." Gulping, his mind still worked at extending the delicious pressures of the moment. As eager hands stripped and handled him, his words came out in breathy whispers. "Letters. Chief. Oh. God. Yeah. Right there." 

"Fuck the letters, Jim. They don't like what I give 'em, too bad." 

"Their loss, Chief." Strong fingers teased his temples as a hungry mouth swallowed his groans and sucked down his deepest dreams. "God, don't stop." 

"No way." 

A knee parted his thighs as Blair Sandburg delivered his best and most heated work yet. 

The end 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: CritFlame 

Simon ducked the flying Webster's unabridged dictionary that he _swore_ had been aimed at him. 

"Uh, babe?" he cautiously called. 

"WHAT?! Er, I mean, you're home!" 

Rafe came out of the den, false grin plastered onto his face. 

"What is it now?" 

Sighing, Rafe walked over to Simon and leaned against the larger man. 

"That list I'm on, the one about watchman? Well, it seems as if another 'discussion' is getting personal because people object to other people voicing opinions. I know I'm over-reacting on the personal note, but what does it matter if someone is 'flamed' without anyone knowing their name? I don't see the point. And of course, I added my two cents and told about a letter I got and _now_ it's being quoted with someone else's line underneath, making it look like I'm saying stuff I'm not. I've been called on it twice and I'm half tempted to unsub!" 

"Babe, just give it some time. It'll blow over." 

"I know Si, but still. It just irks me that people are so uptight about other people voicing their opinions. My theory is 'if you don't like it, delete it.'. But then, if I responded by saying that, people would say "Why don't you take your own advice?" 

"Listen, why don't you turn that oversized paper weight off and we'll make dinner and veg out in front of the tube." 

"I think I'd love that." 

Rafe leaned up and kissed Simon soundly, then pulled back smiling. 

"You always know how to make me feel better babe, ya know that?" 

"I try Tiger, I try." 

-fini- 

Shanny  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

Jim came home to find Blair in the kitchen, making dinner, nothing unusual about that in itself, it was the way he was doing it. Stomping back and forth, beating things with a ferocity that would turn cream to butter in a very short period, and muttering "I will let this go, I will let this go," under his breath over and over. 

"Let what go, Chief?" 

Blair jumped a little and looked around. 

"You're home." 

"Surprise -- what's got you so upset?" 

"Oh, my last paper had my email address on the end and someone out there felt the need to send me a piece of email expressing their low opinion of it." 

"So, just hit delete and that's the end of it." 

"I did, but I can't get it out of my head..." 

"Ah, was it obscene." 

"Oh, no, it was couched in ever so polite language..." Blair's voice changed to be a snooty tone, "Obviously you've never really studied the subject in question and I would suggest that you do so in future before you publish any more half-baked ideas such as this... Anyone who's done a halfway decent amount of research knows that the headhunters of the Whoziwhat tribe perform their ceremonial dance, before a hunt, not after..." 

"Ah..." 

"I really should have kept that message long enough to ask if that person ever _visited_ the tribe and studied them intimately, like I did... Because that piece of misinformation has been going around for soooo long, man it really sucks when some know-it-all who knows nothing trashes it sooo politely... Because it means if I respond to it, they can say I was only trying to help by pointing out a few fundamental errors in your work, and if you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen.... Grrrr.." 

"Well, babe, I hope you can take the heat, because I like it when you head for the kitchen." 

Blair sent a dollop of sludgy sauce to be flying his way. Jim ducked, laughing. 

The End 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit # 12 

To the tune of 'Wouldn't it be Loverly' from My Fair Lady. 

* * *

all I want is a womb down there  
to match my doe eyes and curly hair  
cos I'm a girlie Blair  
oh, wouldn't it be loverly 

big strong arms and a muscled chest  
they're the features that I love best  
all skin, we took the test  
oh, wouldn't it be loverly 

(bridge:)  
oh so cuddly when we're snuggling up  
in Jim's big bed  
he won't let me sleep alone  
since I came back from the dead 

now to make both our lives complete  
we need the patter of tiny feet  
when he gives me the meat  
oh, wouldn't it be loverly! 

\--end-- 

Ursula  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: "The Best way to serve up a..." 

This was inspired by the 'I like my children roasted, toasted, baked or fried - with a side serving of anything you care to dish up thanks...' thread. 

* * *

"Hee-hee..." 

=Hmmm...= 

tappity, tappity, tappity tap. 

_chortle_

=What is he up to down there?= Ellison wondered rolling over and sliding to the head of the bed to peer down in the living room where Blair was doing a good imitation of a midnight B-grade villain's evil cackle as he tapped away at his lap top, when he should have been up in the bed with Ellison, doing his impression of a body pillow instead. 

Tappity tap tap tap went Blair's fingers, then he checked the book at his side. 

=What the hell kind of paper is he writing?= 

tap, tap tap, tappity tappity tappity tap, Blair's fingers danced over the keyboard, then flew away from it with a flurry worthy of a virtuoso pianist as Blair reviewed his work, letting out another of his I'm-so-evil cackles. Satisfied, his mouse went into action, before he closed down his program, turned off his modem, and closed the lap top. 

=About damn time!= Ellison thought, sliding back along the bed. 

Instead of the sound of Blair's feet creeping up the staircase, he heard Blair moving about in the kitchen instead. Cupboards opening, items sliding over wood, the fridge opening, items being extracted, the door being kicked closed. The drawer was the next thing to be open and raided, then and only then, did Blair's movements start to head in the loft's direction. 

Ellison straightened the bed a little and shifted into a pose he knew always made his inventive lover drool at first sight. It worked. As Blair made his way across the loft, he was drooling. He was also carrying a tray with several bottles, tupperware containers, a spoon and the cake spatula. 

"What's this?" Ellison asked curious. 

Blair grinned, and a very mischievous twinkle appeared in his eye. 

"Research." 

"Research?" 

"Yeah, a new thread started: what's the best way to serve up children... I consulted a paper by someone who spent six months with a tribe of head-hunting cannibals, took notes, and responded with an authentic recipe." 

"Sandburg - that's sick." 

"It's a joke, man..." Blair defended himself, and perched on the end of the bed. "First thing tomorrow I'm going to change the whole thread to 'what's the best way to serve up the man in your life?'" Blair went and picked up a jar and twisted the top off, and scooped up a large dollop of extra crunchy peanut butter and smeared it over Jim's chest. "And I need to do _looots_ of research." 

-finis- 

Red  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #57.

 


End file.
